


Harry Dumbledore

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Dark Magic, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Light Magic, Reverse Magic Theory, minor worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Perhaps once, Albus could consider a mistake or even an exhausted couple unable to keep up with two babies (he felt a little pang of guilt but family magic was incredibly strong).Twice, perhaps.But three missed meals?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Harry Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...so tired...of the Dumbledore bashing. Is he perfect? Absolutely not. If I met him would I punch him in the face? Yes. But is he an evil man? No.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (I have no idea where I'm going with this, or if I will continue it, as I've flipped the idea that Light magic and Dark magic are good/evil and so it means I'll have to mull over what I change from canon)

Perhaps once, Albus could consider a mistake or even an exhausted couple unable to keep up with two babies (he felt a little pang of guilt but family magic was incredibly strong).

Twice, perhaps.

But three missed meals?

Albus’ hand grips tightly on his wand and it is only the soothing trill of Fawkes that keeps him from his murderous thoughts. _Sometimes, sometimes I wish you had been there when Ariana_...Is a common thought that Fawkes no doubt hears through their mental bond but the phoenix doesn’t do more than trill sadly.

Many years have passed and each new one still brings Albus a bit of bewilderment. He may be considered a Great Man, or Wizard, but he doesn’t  _feel_ like one. Not after all of his mistakes. (He still regrets his display of magic to Tom, if he had thought less of an impressive bit of magic and more on the  likelihood of scarring a child, he may have gone with the Patronus charm that would have been a bright idea).

A shake of Albus’ head and he bends the wards of Hogwarts just enough to allow himself to disapparate. No time to run to the gates, he will not fail anymore children.

Privet Drive is unfailingly normal. A quick notice me not charm and Albus doesn’t have to deal with any mundanes noticing him or his rather colorful robes (One that has Onyx and Quartz crystals falling down the material in a cascade). The walk up the lawn is hardly a moment but still feels far too long.

The door opens with a faint click and Albus doesn’t feel guilty about this either. His charms on Harry Potter are stronger now and the hunger the orphan feels is high on Albus’ mind. No child should be deprived this way, and he is even more disappointed when he realizes the baby is crying in a  _cupboard_ .

“Who are you? Get out of my-my--” Petunia’s voice, how could Albus forget that voice that had begged him to be part of Hogwarts. (If only Albus could, but Petunia was no squib, there was no healing magical cores that weren’t there in the first place, and he hardly doubted that the African Wixen Association would be willing to offer their research on constructing magical cores to a foreign _British_ wizard)

“I am...very disappointed.” Albus says, and it’s lucky that he’s holding Harry (a simple transfiguration and a pacifier soothes Harry for the moment) or Petunia would feel what it exactly meant to feel a former Light Lord’s wraith. (How he hated the term Light Lord, as if there was anything _good_ about being a Light Lord, power consumed, and the light consumed all)

“We didn’t want him! You put him on our doorstep with no warning and expect us to care--”

“For Your Family!” Albus roars and magic that’s light and burning races across the floor and walls. It’s only Fawkes, with his dark soothing magic, appearing instantly in a pillar of red and black flames that stops the burning of the entire house. “You do not deserve Lily’s only child.” He says when he’s caught his breath and ignores Petunia’s trembling form. With a look at Fawkes (who’s magic is twined with Dumbledore’s, keeping his burning light magic tightly restrained) the phoenix lands on Albus’ shoulder and they disappear in another column of flames with Harry.

“I know,” Albus says before Fawkes can speak, a simple spell has the free house elves of Hogwarts sending up a baby bottle up. He takes the pacifier from a fussy Harry and is grateful when the crying stops for feeding on the bottle instead.

_You know better_ . Fawkes trills and it’s a jarring sound that makes Albus wince. His  L ight magic flickering against the Dark and soothing warmth of Fawkes.

“I know.” Albus repeats and is envious of Fawkes for the hundredth time. Dark magic is the safety of the night sky, the kindness of a mother’s arms wrapped tightly around their child, and all the things that make it safer to use then Light magic.

_Not again_ , Fawkes reminds Albus then ruffles his feathers and a feeling of amusement flickers through their bond,  _At least you finally listened to me, a good choice for your heir._

Sputtering, Albus turns away and looks down at Harry. No, he can’t...but, even as the words cross his mind he gets a displeased surge from Fawkes.

A heir.

Dumbledores were dying out, and it’s not like Harry needs to be the _head_ of the Dumbledores. Just connecting him to the...blood...line.

Blood.

Old magic.

Not technically light or dark.

Though Dark and Black magics, the protective and kinder magics, tend to favor blood. It’s no wonder Lily used it.

Blood that would allow Albus to care for Harry and keep the wards of blood strong. He could already feel them starting to slowly fray and that would not be an option. Not when  a mother’s protection and death would make the best of  the most heartbreaking type of protection.

The blood adoption was easy a bit of a prick on their fingertips a whispered ritual, "Blood to blood. Entwined together. Our family lines protect eachother. Parent to child…." It was a shame Abeforth wasn't here, of the two his magic would have suited this ritual more. But even if it takes another repeat of the rituals spoken elements Albus can feel the cementing ties to Harry and oddly enough, Sirius Blacks.

Strange. If Sirius had been the secret keeper as James had told Albus the man's betrayal would have destroyed any bonds he had to Harry.

Albus swallows tightly in horrified realization.  It has been odd how none had called for the Wizengamot in the last two days since the celebrated death. If anything Albus has had barely any time to rest between the Potter affairs and making sure Harry’s inheritance is settled and safe (and of course growing) for when the boy turns of age. Not to mention all the blessed objects( and of course, cursed), vaults, physical gifts, and an assortment of other mail given to Harry (that for the time being, as not to stress the family at the time, is attuned to Albus’ magical signature, no need to bombard the poor boy with gifts every day, that would set up for a very spoiled child)…

However, in retrospect...not a single call? Not even to confirm Voldemort’s death more than just Albus’ word?

Albus will be having words with the Minister. That is certain.


End file.
